


完美无缺

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, 一见钟情, 双性人Castiel, 女装play, 平行世界, 提及人口贩卖, 提及过去的虐待, 有感情的色情文学, 男妓Castiel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean从没想过会在风月场所遇到他的真爱。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 天使与恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> **正文前的警告和一些废话：**  
>   
>  1\. 这篇文纯粹是个人恶趣味，卡是 **双性人** ，如果你接受不了，请马上点叉。  
> 2\. 本文用了双性人+ABO的设定，其实和现实里的双性人已经没有什么关系了，私设比较多，所以文里的生理构造我说了算（咳）。  
> 3\. 这个丁非常OOC，非常OOC，非常OOC（重要的事情说三遍），但是我就想看丁宠卡，OOC就OOC吧。  
> 4\. 考虑到设定，这个卡估计有点弱。如果这不是你的菜，请慎重考虑要不要看。  
> 5\. 本来只打算写一篇PWP的（这句台词有点眼熟），但是不小心就写成了中篇。我尽量让感情线完整一点吧。内容基本就是一个嫖客爱上男妓，然后解救男妓的俗套故事。 ~~我只是想满足我花式搞卡的愿望，然后顺便探索一下性癖。~~ 如果你觉得以上OK的话，那就请看下去吧。  
> 6\. 除了电影和电视里看到的以外，我对美国的卖淫行业一无所知，所以这篇里的相关设定全是我胡扯的。  
> 7\. 这篇文我已经写完了，所以是不会坑的。万一最终还是坑了的话……大概是因为实在没人看我懒得发了。所以，如果你喜欢这篇文，请给我留言呀。

“天使与恶魔？你是认真的吗？”

“嗯哼。”

Dean看着眼前写着“天使与恶魔”的霓虹灯招牌，艳俗的灯光让他感觉眼睛发疼，就连脑袋都有点疼。

“Charlie，我才不——”

“嘿，闭嘴。首先，是我想来这个地方，你只是陪我而已；其次，Sam向我抱怨你最近来大姨夫的频率越来越高了，所以他建议我带你出来，找人约个炮什么的。”

“什么？！你让那个贱人当着我的面再说一遍试试？”

“好啦，别再像个宝宝一样抱怨了。你是个成年男人了，Dean，没什么不好意思的。”

“我才没有——”Dean还没来得及把话说完，就被Charlie往前一推，踉踉跄跄地走进了“天使与恶魔”俱乐部。

***

这家俱乐部之所以叫做“天使与恶魔”，是因为里面的人都打扮成了天使和恶魔的模样。女性清一色穿着白色性感内衣，背着一副毛绒绒的天使翅膀；男性全都穿着黑色皮裤加上皮靴，头顶恶魔犄角，背着皮质的恶魔翅膀，皮裤上面还有一根小尾巴。他们里面有的是Alpha，有的是Omega，甚至还有Beta。看来，着装的区别主要以第一性别为依据。

这里的“天使”和“恶魔”们，有的在台上表演，有的在舞池跳舞，有的在到处走动，还有的零零落落散在各个角落。Dean进去没多久，就有好几个“天使”对着他抛了媚眼，还有个“恶魔”顺手摸了下他的屁股。Dean翻了个白眼，刚想开口向Charlie抱怨，发现她已经完全被这里的漂亮小妞吸引住了。确实，这里的男人女人长相都挺不错，毕竟是这个城市里最大的俱乐部，也是唯一一家可以合法公开提供卖淫服务的场所。

他们找到一个空着的桌子坐下，点了一杯酒和一杯无酒精饮料。Charlie继续目不转睛地盯着台上或者路过的各色美女“天使”们，Dean则兴趣缺缺地喝着自己的酒。Charlie一直说他太过投入工作，需要出来放松放松，可是这里炫目的灯光和嘈杂的音乐反而加深了他的头痛。

很快，Charlie就找到了自己的“猎物”。他目送着红发女孩跟着一位金发女郎走进了舞池，无精打采地对着她们挥挥手，然后继续喝着那杯酒。这时，角落里的某个身影吸引了他的目光。

那个人穿着“天使”的服装，可那人的身形却又不太像个女人。“她”有着一头乌黑的短发，棱角分明的脸部轮廓，略显宽阔的肩膀，白皙的皮肤和一对结实的大腿。“她”不像这里的其他“天使”或者“恶魔”们，都带着自信的姿态，或是身姿妖娆地在舞池跳舞，或是昂首挺胸地从他人身边走过，亦或是以妩媚的姿态靠在墙边，等着旁人去搭讪。“她”端正地站在角落，肢体语言略显拘谨，甚至还有些僵硬，双手交握，摆在腹部前面。偶尔有人向“她”投去目光时，“她”会低下头，看起来似乎有点羞涩。

Dean又喝了一口酒，目不转睛地盯着那位与这里格格不入的“天使”。那位“天使”似乎是察觉到了Dean的目光，“她”抬起头，迎上了Dean的视线，却又很快垂下了脑袋。不知为何，这突然让一直提不起劲的Dean产生了兴趣。他决定去会一会这位与众不同的“天使”。Dean喝下最后一口酒，把杯子留在桌子上，站起身，向着那位“天使”走去。

那位“天使”看到Dean向“她”走来，瞬间站得更直，似乎是更加紧张了。Dean来到“她”的面前，露出他招牌的Winchester式微笑，说了一句：“嗨。”

“天使”抬起了头，终于让Dean看清了“她”的脸。眼前的人，有着他所见过的最为漂亮的蓝眼睛、高挺的鼻梁、和干燥却又饱满的浅色嘴唇，看起来很适合接吻。“她”没有像其他“天使”那样浓妆艳抹，五官轮廓也不怎么像一个女人。就在Dean觉得奇怪的时候，对方开口说话了。

“你好。”

低沉、浑厚的男性嗓音。好吧，他确实不是女人。

在消除了这份疑虑后，Dean便打量起了眼前这位男性“天使”的着装。他和其他“天使”们一样，背着一副毛绒绒的天使翅膀，穿着纯白的性感吊带内衣。只不过，他的胸是平的，连A罩杯都没有。一层透明的薄纱盖住了他的肚子和腰胯，可以若隐若现地看到他白色的蕾丝内裤以及吊带袜。脚上穿着一双白色的高跟鞋。他的个子要比Dean要矮一点，所以穿着高跟鞋的他，才刚刚和Dean齐平的样子。不知为何，眼前的人明明穿着如此性感的衣服，可这一身的白色却给人一种圣洁的感觉。

他的身上，有一股淡淡的木兰花香。Omega一般散发着各种花香，Alpha大都是树木的气味，而Beta不会散发气味。显然，他是个男性Omega。

可他为什么穿着“天使”的衣服呢？……

感觉到Dean把他从头到脚打量了一遍，那位“天使”又一次低下了头，似乎是在害羞。夸张的灯光让Dean无法看得特别清楚，可他仿佛看到了对方发红的耳朵尖。Dean忍不住笑出了声。看起来，这是个可爱的家伙。

“你叫什么名字，小天使？”

那人抬起了头，似乎对“小天使”这个称呼感到意外。他眨了眨那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，张嘴说道：“我叫Cas——”

他的话还没说完，就被一个女人的声音打断了。“哦！快看啊，我们的‘怪胎Cassie’终于被人看上了！”

“小天使”的肢体语言肉眼可见地僵硬起来，不知是第几次低下了头。只不过，这一次，他看起来是真的很想在地上挖个洞钻进去。

Dean转过头，发现是一位浓妆艳抹的金发“天使”，正用一种满脸鄙夷的眼神看着他们两个。旁边还有另外两个“天使”和一个“恶魔”在窃窃私语，时不时露出嘲笑的眼神。不知为何，面对刚才侮辱的语言和他们明显不带尊重的表情，Dean胸中燃起了一股无名怒火。他把一只手撑在“Cassie”的脑袋旁边，另一只手捉住了他的下巴，让他看着自己。Cassie瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着Dean。Dean对着他露出一个温柔的微笑，转头瞥了那几个家伙一眼，然后注视着对方的蓝眼睛说道：“你是这里最美的天使。而某些尖酸刻薄的人，只能在阴暗的角落里发酸发臭。”他故意瞥了那几个人一眼，满意地看到对方脸色变得铁青，便挽起Cassie的一只手，吻了一下他的手背。“我的美丽天使，你愿意跟我走吗？”

Cassie的脸上似乎泛起了一层红晕（这该死的灯光，让他看不清楚），他慢悠悠地点了点头，向着Dean跨出了一步。Dean对他眨了下眼睛，伸手搂住Cassie的腰，带他向着后面的一扇门走去。趁Cassie不注意的时候，Dean回头看了一眼刚才那几个人，用另外那只手对着他们比了个中指，然后得意地和Cassie一起走进了那扇门。

门后是一条长长的走廊，Dean顺手关上了身后的门，同时放开了搂着Cassie的手。Cassie转身面向Dean，用有点不好意思的语气说道：“刚才谢谢你了。其实，如果你没兴趣的话——”

“谁说我没兴趣了？”Dean飞快地打断了他的话。“我是Dean。你的名字是……Cassie？”

“Castiel。”对方纠正道。

“Castiel，有点绕口啊。介不介意我叫你Cas？”

Castiel露出一个浅浅的微笑。“不介意，你可以叫我Cas。”

第一次看到对方露出笑脸，Dean愣了一下，然后也笑了：“嘿，Cas。”

“你好，Dean。”Castiel一本正经地打招呼道。

“那么……”Dean抓了抓后脑勺，一时不知要怎么继续下去。本来他今晚并没打算在这里找个约炮对象。可是，不知为何，这个Omega美丽的蓝眼睛、和他醉人的木兰花气味，仿佛勾走了他的魂魄。而刚才的那场遭遇，也激起了Dean强烈的保护欲。就算他今天不和Castiel上床，他也不想有其他人伤害到眼前这个漂亮的Omega。

……他这是怎么了？他们明明才相遇没几分钟，他就已经想要保护对方了？

在Dean走神的期间，Castiel低下了头，轻声说道：“一次口活是50美金，一次全套是200美金，在这里包房4小时是500美金，把我带走过夜是1000美金。可以不带套，但是那样价格会翻倍，并且你需要提供你的检查报告，我也会给你看我的检查报告。”

Dean再次伸手捉住了他的下巴，让他抬头看着自己：“漂亮的天使不应该总是低着头。”看到蓝眼睛闪过一丝诧异之后，Dean继续说道：“如果我带你回家，有什么是不可以对你做的吗？”

嘿，他居然直接跳过了前面几个选项，想要把他带回家？这个Omega到底给他下了什么迷药？

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，似乎在思考，他的眼里飞快地闪过了某些东西，Dean没能来得及捕捉到。几秒种后，他说道：“不可以用鞭子或者刀之类的在我身上留下伤痕，但是吻痕和轻微的淤青是没有问题的。不可以带上其他人一起。我也不参与SM活动。还有撒尿play和……”

Dean听不下去了，他竖起手指，示意对方停下，然后自己开口说道：“我没有这种……小众的癖好。我也不喜欢和别人分享。我只想问一句：可以和你接吻吗？”

Castiel条件反射地想要低下头，但他似乎想起了Dean刚才的话，便又立马抬起头，用大大的蓝眼睛注视着Dean：“接吻是可以的。”

话音刚落，Dean就把脸凑了过去，吻上了那两片饱满的嘴唇。Castiel先是瞪大了眼睛，随后慢慢闭上双眼，稍稍张开了嘴。Omega尝起来比他闻起来还要甜美。Dean舔了舔那两片干燥的嘴唇，然后把舌头伸进了Castiel的嘴里。他伸出一只手抓着对方的头发，舔着、吸着对方小小的舌头，感觉到空气里开始弥漫Omega性奋的气味后，满意地在对方嘴唇上最后嘬了一口，中止了这个吻。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇上湿漉漉的，微微喘着气。他乌黑的头发被Dean抓得乱糟糟的。Dean微微一笑，稍稍弯下腰，对着Castiel伸出右手，手心向上，问道：“你愿意跟我回家吗，美丽的小天使？”

Castiel露出了腼腆的微笑，点点头，然后搭上了Dean的手。Dean牵着他的手，正要向着门外走去。突然，Castiel又拉住了他。Dean转过头，发现Castiel脸上带着一丝惶恐和一丝犹豫。他捏了捏Castiel的手，看到对方抬起眼睛看着他，便扬扬眉毛，做出了一个表示疑问的表情。

Castiel艰难地咽了口水，轻轻地说道：“Dean，我……我……我需要告诉你一件事情，如果你在听了之后反悔，我也是可以理解的。”

Dean摆了摆手，示意他继续说下去。

Castiel垂下了眼睛。Dean可以看得出来，他在努力克制自己不要低下头。片刻的沉默后，Castiel说道：“我是个男性Omega。”

Dean噗嗤一声笑了出来：“是啊，我发现了。你闻起来很香，宝贝。”

Castiel的脸颊迅速泛起一片红晕。哦，天哪，他怎么可以这么可爱。他一直以为这种地方的人都是非常主动奔放的，这是他第一次见到这么腼腆的类型。不管Castiel是不是装的，反正Dean很吃这一套。

Castiel不安地打量着四周，用一种轻到几乎听不见的声音说道：“我……我不是个完全的男性Omega。”

Dean没有完全理解这句话的意思。他的疑惑一定是写在了脸上，因为Castiel的脸上露出了羞耻的表情。他闭上了眼睛，用微微发抖的声音说道：“我同时拥有男性……和女性的生殖器官。”说完，他再也控制不住自己，彻底垂下了脑袋。

Dean愣住了。他大致知道，世界上除了男性Omega和女性Omega以外，还有一种双性人Omega。双性人Omega同时拥有男性的阴茎和女性的阴道。Omega本来就是少数群体，而双性人Omega更是Omega中的少数群体。所以说，他们在世界上存在的比率是极低的。有的人认为他们是无价的瑰宝，有的人觉得他们是畸形。显然，Castiel在这里遭遇的，就是后面那种情况。

一阵难过和怜悯在Dean的胸口泛起，然后很快就被汹涌而至的保护欲所替代。他已然不想去深究自己为什么会有这样的感情。Dean伸出手，托着Castiel的下巴，拇指抚摸着他的面颊。他稍稍用力，让Castiel重新抬起头看着自己。Dean注视着他清澈而略显悲伤的蓝眼睛，温柔地说道：“这就是为什么，刚才那些人对你说那种话？”

Castiel缓缓地眨眨眼睛，像是在忍住泪水。他没有说话，只是轻轻地点了点头。

Dean低下头，在Castiel的额头落下一个轻柔的吻。Castiel再次闭上了眼睛，一滴泪水从他眼角流下。Dean见状，在他脸颊上也亲了一下，吻去了他的泪水。

“嘿，”他轻轻地拍了拍Castiel的脸，让他睁开眼睛，“你知道吗？我们的相遇一定是命中注定的。”面对Castiel疑惑不解的眼神，他继续说道，“我呢，恰好是个双性恋。我喜欢男人，也喜欢女人。所以，对我来说，你简直是上帝赐予我的礼物。”

Dean一直知道自己很擅长搭讪，大部分的小妞或者汉子都会在十分钟内被他拿下。可他从来都不知道自己居然可以这么自然地说出如此煽情的话。Dean不禁感到脸上一热，他今天真的太反常了。

通过Castiel湿润的眼睛，和他微微颤抖的嘴唇，Dean可以看到他内心的挣扎。他用拇指轻抚着Castiel的面颊，继续用温柔的声音说道：“那些说你是‘怪胎’的人，他们只是在嫉妒你。你不需要在乎垃圾们的看法。你是无价的，Cas。上帝一定是对你有偏爱，才给了你与众不同的身体。”

你需要被人疼爱，而不是遭受歧视。

Castiel似乎是再也控制不住了，他扑向了Dean，把脸埋在Dean的颈窝里。Dean可以听到他轻轻的呜咽声，感觉到他在微微颤抖。Dean抬起手，抚摸着他的后脑勺，努力让自己散发出令人安心的气味，以安慰怀里哭泣的Omega。

过了一会儿，Castiel终于冷静了下来。他离开了Dean的怀抱，抬头看了一下眼Dean，似乎有点不好意思。他轻轻问了句：“你真的想带我回家吗？”Dean毫不犹豫地说了句：“当然”。随后，Castiel咕哝了句：“那我去穿件外套。在这里等我一下。”便转身离去。

趁着这个机会，Dean给Charlie打了个电话。那个小妞显然和她的同伴玩得很开心，在听说Dean要带人回家后，她在听筒里发出了一声尖叫，然后祝Dean玩得开心。Dean无奈地笑了笑，向她表达了相同的祝福，挂断了电话。

约莫五分钟后，Castiel重新出现在了走廊里。他身后的翅膀不见了——真是遗憾，Dean觉得他相当适合圣洁的天使装扮——套上了一件略显宽大的米色风衣，长度一直到他的膝盖。他依然穿着白色丝袜，脚踩高跟鞋。看来他并没有把里面的衣服换掉。一想到这里，Dean感觉自己裤裆有点发紧。

Castiel来到Dean的跟前，腼腆地笑了笑。Dean回给他一个灿烂的微笑，牵起Castiel的手，带着Castiel走向了他的Impala。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **关于标题的小插曲：**  
>  我依然是个起名废，所以标题是对门帮我想的。L老司机说，卡觉得自己有缺陷，丁弥补了（x进去了），就“无缺”了。我突然觉得好有道理，立马呱唧呱唧鼓掌。原来对门飚起车来比我车速还快哈哈哈哈！


	2. 伤痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个……我不知道这个要不要警告，就是，小卡是有胸的……（小声）虽然很小

开车回家的途中，一路都很安静。起初，Castiel只是好奇地看着窗外。后来，Dean发现对方在看着自己，而等Dean转头后，他却又害羞地别开了视线，就像是做了什么坏事被抓现行一样。

Dean重新把注意力转回到方向盘上，忍不住露出一个微笑。他觉得自己可能是捡到宝贝了。

抵达目的地后，Dean把车停好，带着Castiel走向了自己的家门。他掏出钥匙，打开前门，绅士地做了一个“请”的动作。Castiel对他笑了笑，小心翼翼地走进了Dean的家里。

Dean按下灯的开关，脱下外套，挂在了门边的挂钩上，并且告诉Castiel，他也可以把外套挂在那里。Castiel点点头，弯腰脱下了他的高跟鞋。在他把两只鞋都脱掉之后，他长长地舒了一口气。Dean轻笑出声，从柜子里翻出一双拖鞋，递给了Castiel。“不介意的话，你可以穿这个。”

Castiel说了句“谢谢”，接过并穿上了Dean递给他的拖鞋。随后，他低头开始解开风衣的腰带。在他转身去挂风衣的时候，Dean隐约看到他的露出来的上半边背部，有着某些不太寻常的东西。他还没来得及仔细看清楚，Castiel就迅速转过了身，对他露出了一个有点尴尬的微笑。

Dean耸了耸肩，他指了指身后客厅尽头左边的那扇门，说道：“你可以在那个客房里等我。我先去冲个澡换个衣服。如果你也需要洗澡的话，客房里也有浴室。”

Castiel摇了摇头，说道：“不用了。在你遇到我之前……我就已经洗过澡了。”说完，他站在了原地，有点不知所措。

Dean点点头。为了缓解这份尴尬的气氛，他向着Castiel抛了个媚眼，然后转身向着浴室走去。

Dean简单地冲了个澡，换上浴袍和一条干净的内裤，一边擦着头发，一边走出了浴室。他向着门口张望了一下，发现Castiel已经不在那里了。于是，他把毛巾扔进脏衣篓后，走向了客房。

客房里，Castiel端正地坐在床边，双手放在大腿上，看起来有些拘谨。除了刚才的风衣以外，他没有脱掉任何一件衣服。对此，Dean感到非常欣慰。因为，他很喜欢亲手脱掉床伴的衣服。一件一件从对方身上把衣服剥下来，享受一种拆礼物的快感。

特别是——Castiel看起来非常容易害羞，他无比期待在他慢慢脱去他的内衣、内裤、吊带袜的时候，对方会有什么样的反应。

想到这里，他藏在浴袍里的阴茎兴奋地跳了一下。

注意到Dean走进了房间，Castiel抬头看了一眼Dean，然后立刻低下了头。Dean无奈地摇了摇头，走到Castiel跟前，然后跪在了他的跟前。

这个动作似乎让Castiel不知所措了起来，他低头看着Dean，稍稍抬起双手，似乎想摸他的脸，似乎又不敢。一时间，他陷入了慌乱。Dean笑了笑，稍稍分开Castiel的双腿，两腿跪着向前挪了挪，把身体挤进了他的两腿之间，然后伸手握住了Castiel的双手手腕。他把Castiel的右手抓到自己面前，轻轻地吻了吻他的手腕内侧，然后抬头看着Castiel的眼睛说道：“放松点，好吗？”

Castiel的脸颊已经泛起了可爱的红晕，他吞了口唾沫，点点头。

他这副害羞拘谨的模样，完全不像是一个熟练的男妓，莫非……

在室内的正常灯光下，Dean终于可以好好打量Castiel的脸。他有着长长的睫毛，眼角微微下垂，一副惹人怜爱的模样。现在看来，他的脸略显稚气，应该比Dean小好几岁。Dean今年32岁，他推测Castiel应该在25岁上下的样子。他突然想知道，Castiel为什么会在“天使与恶魔”里工作。不过，现在似乎不是谈论这个问题的合适时机。

他捉着Castiel的双手，将它们拉向自己敞开的浴袍，然后松开了手。Castiel似乎是领会了他的意思，用修长的手指解开了他的浴袍腰带，然后顺着肩头帮Dean脱下了浴袍。Dean把浴袍扔到一边，抬手捧住Castiel的脸，将他拉向自己，吻上了他粉色的嘴唇。Castiel闭上眼睛，搂住Dean的脖子，回应了他的吻。

Dean一边吻着Castiel，一边将左手顺着他的脖颈向下摸去，他摸了摸Castiel的锁骨和他的肩头，然后用拇指勾住了他白色内衣的肩带。他把肩带拉过肩头，让它向下滑去，勾在了Castiel的手臂上。他的手又顺着胳膊摸了回去，抚过锁骨，往下向着他的胸口摸去。被拉到一边的肩带带动了他胸口那片薄薄的布料，露出了他的半个右胸。Dean把手伸进那半边的布料，握住了他的胸。

他的胸部和普通男性不一样，摸上去软软的。

Castiel在被Dean抓住胸部后，微微颤抖了一下。Dean便中止了这个吻，稍稍向后退去，看看Castiel泛着潮红的脸，然后将他的视线沿着他的脖子，一路来到了他的胸口。Castiel抽回了他的双手，小心翼翼地撑在了自己的身体两侧。Dean伸出手，将他勾在手臂上的肩带继续往下拉，使得他的右胸彻底暴露在了Dean的眼前。

这时，Dean终于看清，他的胸并不是完全平坦的，而是有着非常不明显的、非常微小的隆起。他的乳晕是浅棕色的，乳头比一般男性的乳头要大一点，但是和女性的乳头相比，还是比较小的。

看到Dean这样盯着自己的胸，Castiel的红晕已经扩散到了他的耳尖、和他的胸口。他不自在地扭了扭身体，试图向后退去。可Dean却一把搂住了他的腰，将他拖向自己。Dean先是在Castiel的胸口中央亲了一口，然后抬头看着Castiel的蓝眼睛，希望对方能从自己眼里看到他目前喜悦、兴奋的心情。随后，他低下头，顺着Castiel的胸口中央向着裸露的那侧胸部吻去。当他的嘴唇碰到那个小小的凸起时，他亲了亲那个乳头，把它含进了嘴里。Castiel发出了一声呜咽，向后仰起了脑袋。Dean用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着他的乳头，等它渐渐硬挺起来后，便用舌头裹住它，用力地吮吸起来。Castiel的身体开始颤抖，他抬起手，轻轻地抓住了Dean后脑勺的头发。在感觉到自己的头发被扯得有点点疼后，Dean最后吸了一口他的乳头，又亲了它一下，依依不舍地放开了它。然后Dean把手伸向他胸口中央的内衣扣子，抬头对着Castiel投去一个询问的眼神。

Castiel可能不太理解为什么Dean还要向他征得同意，他眨了眨眼睛，点点头。在获得允许后，Dean解开了那粒扣子，向两侧拨开他的内衣，把另一侧的肩带也顺着肩头扯下，然后示意Castiel抬起手，彻底将他的内衣脱了下来。

这样，Castiel的整个上半身都露了出来，Dean稍稍向后退去，欣赏着眼前的景象。相比他的胳膊，Castiel的胸口皮肤显得特别苍白。他的两侧胸部都是小小的，微微隆起，一侧乳头在Dean的蹂躏之下已经略显红肿。Dean伸出双手，同时握住了Castiel的两侧胸部，轻轻地揉捏了几下，然后抬头看着他，温柔地说道：“你真美，Cas。”

Castiel似乎不太习惯别人对他的赞美。至少，每次Dean这么说的时候，他都会露出害羞的表情，或者别过脸去。想到他先前的遭遇，或许确实没有什么人赞美他。

那么，从现在起，Dean一定会拼命向他表达自己对他的欣赏。

Dean挪了挪腿，意识到自己跪得有点久了，膝盖麻麻的。他尴尬地笑了笑，指指床头，说道：“我腿麻了，你到床中间去，让我也上来。”

Castiel点点头，抬腿向后坐了坐，然后一直后退到床头那儿，背靠着床头板，分开了双腿。

在Castiel抬腿的时候，一股Omega性奋的气味直冲Dean的鼻腔，让他的血液迅速向着下身涌去。Dean站起身，闭上眼深吸一口气，然后重新睁开眼，弯腰爬上了床。他的膝盖还是有点麻，于是他盘腿坐在那里，拍拍自己的大腿，对着Castiel勾勾手指。Castiel犹豫了短暂的一瞬间，然后听话地向着Dean爬了过来，爬到Dean的大腿上，分开双腿跨坐在那里。

Dean伸出左手勾住Castiel的腰，将他拉向自己，使得两人贴得更近。他前倾身体，轻轻地啃咬着Castiel脖子那里细嫩的皮肤，Castiel配合地向后仰起了头。Dean的右手也没有闲着，他抓了一把Castiel丰满的屁股，接着顺着吊带袜的带子向下摸去，先是摸着他被丝袜包裹的大腿，再是小腿，然后来回抚摸。

Dean把脑袋挪到了Castiel的颈窝处，那里靠近气味腺，是他气味最为强烈的地方。木兰花香夹杂着Omega性奋时才有的甜腻气味，入侵了Dean的鼻腔，Dean深深地吸了一口气，然后低头开始在那里吮吸吻痕。他能感觉到Castiel也伸出手抱住了他，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝那里，闻着Dean的气味。Dean很喜欢Castiel的气味，所以，他希望Castiel也能喜欢自己的气味。

Dean持续在Castiel的颈窝处制造吻痕，同时抬起右手，覆上了他的后背。就在这时，同时发生了两件事——他在Castiel的后背处摸到了凸起的皮肤，就像是伤痕；Castiel瞬间在他怀里跳了起来，试图挣脱他的怀抱。Dean顿时松开了手，将双手举起，表示自己没有伤害对方的意思。而Castiel从Dean的腿上爬了下来，一直向后退去，直到他的后背抵上了床头板。他的脸上露出了惊恐的表情，还带着一丝羞耻，剧烈地喘着气，让Dean感到胸口一阵抽痛。

Dean继续举着自己的双手，轻声说道：“嘿，Cas，冷静一下，我不会伤害你的，好吗？”

Castiel似乎在努力让自己平静下来，他深深地吸了几口气，让自己呼吸慢慢平稳，然后对着Dean点了点头。

Dean试探性地问道：“你感觉好点了吗？我可以放下双手了吗？”

Castiel略微尴尬地笑了笑，再次点了点头。

Dean放下双手，试着向前挪了挪，看到Castiel没有躲闪的意思，他便又向前靠近了一点。他伸出双手，做出敞开自己怀抱的模样，用一种诱哄的语气说道：“我发誓，我绝对不会伤害你的，好吗？”看到Castiel点点头，Dean继续诱哄道：“愿意到我怀里来吗？我只是想抱抱你。”

恐惧已经在Castiel的眼中渐渐散去，他犹豫地看着Dean，似乎正在进行内心的斗争。片刻后，Castiel下了决心，慢慢地靠近了Dean。等他再次爬到Dean的大腿上后，他伸手搂住Dean的脖子，把脸埋在了Dean的颈窝里。Dean小心翼翼地用双手抱住了Castiel的腰身，让自己散发出充满保护欲的气息，然后抬起一只手摸着他后脑勺柔软的头发，轻声说道：“没事了，Cas，没事了。”

在这个角度，Dean可以大致看到Castiel背后的伤痕，至少有七、八道长短不一的伤痕。他有无数个问题想要问Castiel，不过他决定先等Castiel平静下来，然后让他自己开口。

Dean就这么抱着他，一边来回摸着他的后脑勺，一边用自己的气味抚慰对方。大约过了十分钟后，Castiel在他怀里渐渐放松下来。

就在Dean纠结要不要开口的时候，Castiel轻轻地说了一句：“之前，那些客人总是打我。”

Dean没有说话，他侧过头，亲了亲Castiel的头顶，然后继续摸着他的后脑勺，暗示他可以继续说下去。

“无论是喜欢男人的，还是喜欢女人的，都觉得我很恶心，觉得我是畸形。我很少有客人。会来主动找我的，都是一些性无能的变态。他们通常对我的下半身没有兴趣，只会用鞭子抽我，或者用棍子打我。只有这样，他们才能获得快感。”

Dean的胸口一阵抽紧，一股怒火在他胸中燃起。他的愤怒一定是透过气味散了出去，因为Castiel的身体又僵硬了起来。Dean连忙让自己冷静下来，恢复先前的气味，轻声说道：“对不起，只是一想到有人这么对你，我就……”

“没关系，Dean。谢谢你为我感到不平。其实，在你说要带我走的时候，我是有一点害怕的。之前的客人也都知道规则，不能在我身上留下伤痕。可那些规则根本没用，他们打伤我之后，会给我的老板付额外的钱，然后我的老板就会睁一只眼闭一只眼。他从来不会允许任何人打其他漂亮的‘天使’或者‘恶魔’。而我只是一个丑陋的怪胎。”

“嘿，你不能这么说自己。”Dean轻轻推了推Castiel的肩膀，示意他抬头看着自己。“你是最漂亮的那个天使，你是独一无二的，知道吗？如果你不觉得自己漂亮，我就会天天告诉你，你有多漂亮，直到你相信自己是个漂亮的天使。”

Castiel终于再次露出了笑容，带着一丝腼腆。“谢谢你，Dean。真的……从来没有人会对我说这种话。”

Dean对着他眨眨眼睛，“你现在遇到我了不是吗？”

Castiel笑着点了点头，突然，他的眼中闪过一丝调皮：“你刚才说，‘天天’告诉我，我有多漂亮。那你打算天天来找我吗？”

Dean托着下巴，假装在思考的样子：“这也不是不可以……”

Castiel又笑了：“你会破产的。”

“我不在乎。”

“真的吗？”

“我从不骗人？”

“为什么啊？我们才第一次见面。”

“因为你好看。”

Dean的厚颜无耻，让Castiel再一次笑出声。他发自内心露出笑容的时候，眼睛会变得弯弯的，鼻子皱到了一起，可爱极了。Dean痴迷地看着对方的笑脸，喃喃道：“你笑起来真好看，Cas。你以后要多笑笑。”

果然，在Dean赤裸裸的赞美下，红晕又爬上了Castiel的脸，并且让他习惯性地低下了头。他伸手握住Castiel的下巴，让他抬起头，然后注视着他充满期待的蓝眼睛，吻上了他的嘴唇。Castiel张开嘴唇，迎合了他的吻。Dean吻着他，试探性地用一只手覆上了Castiel的后背，发现Castiel没有躲闪，他便轻柔地抚摸起他后背的伤痕。Castiel在他怀里短暂地僵硬了一瞬间，然后慢慢软化在他的吻里。

亲吻结束后，Dean贴着Castiel的嘴唇，气喘吁吁地说道：“没人值得被这样对待，Cas，特别是你。你是最漂亮的天使，你需要被人好好疼爱。”

Castiel的蓝眼睛里闪着泪光，他伸手搂住Dean的脖子，重新吻住了他。在亲吻的途中，他让自己的重心渐渐向后倒去，带着Dean一起失去了平衡。Dean顺势倒在了Castiel的身上。

Dean吻着Castiel，将自己的身体挤入Castiel分开的两腿之间。他可以感觉到自己的勃起抵着对方的腿间，而对方的腿间似乎已经有点湿了。如果再继续下去，他就不可能停下了。不过在那之前，他需要确定一件事情——

“Cas，”Dean喘着气说道，“我想要你告诉我，你是否真的确定要继续下去。”

“Dean，你买下了这个晚上，想对我做什么都可以。只要不违反那些规则。”

“不，重点不是这个。”Dean用双手撑着自己，低头看着Castiel，“你刚刚经历了恐慌发作，所以，如果你今天不在状态的话，我们可以停下。”

Castiel垂下了眼睛。“没有这个必要，我没事了。”

“我还是会付今天晚上的钱的。我可以改天再去找你。”

“不！”Castiel突然抓住了Dean的胳膊。“不要停下！我……我……”

“不用勉强你自己，我可理解的。”Dean坚持道。

“不是！我没有勉强自己。我只是……我……”Castiel突然变得吞吞吐吐起来，脸涨得通红，“我还没有过……真正的……真正的……性体验……”他的声音渐渐轻了下去。

这下，Dean彻底愣住了。他瞪大眼睛，张大了嘴，一个字都说不出来。

Castiel不敢看着Dean的眼睛，轻声说道：“我说过了，之前的客人，他们……只是打我。所以，我……我……还没有……被人……被人插入过……”

Dean的嘴巴张张合合了好几下，终于挤出一句话：“你是在告诉我，你还是个处男？”

Castiel害羞地点了点头。

“哇哦，那我这1000美金岂不超值？”

这句话终于打破了尴尬的场面，两个人同时大笑出声，Castiel更是笑得浑身都在抖。待两人稍微平静下来后，Dean伸手摸着Castiel的脸颊，柔声说道：“看我说的没错吧，你果然是个珍贵的宝贝。”

Castiel没有说话，只是侧过脸，亲了亲Dean的手心。

“Cas。”Dean的语气突然变得严肃，引起了Castiel的注意。

“嗯？”

“给你最后一次说‘不’的机会。如果你现在后悔，还来得及。”Dean认真地说道。

“Dean，你是我目前遇到过的，对我最温柔的人。也是唯一一个不认为我是丑陋怪胎的人。如果我不能把我的初夜给你这样的人，反而会让我后悔。”Castiel同样认真地说道。

Dean稍稍愣了一秒，随后，他抓起Castiel的一只手，吻了吻他的手背。“荣幸至极。”他低下头，在Castiel唇上落下一个纯洁的吻，说道：“我会让你这辈子都忘不了你的初夜。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳，我不是故意停在这里的（真的吗？），为了不被追杀，如无意外，周日会更新后面一章。  
> 另外，之后的每一章都会有长短不一的肉，所以，不要太着急？
> 
> PS：如果有人疑惑为什么把卡设定成男妓，又设定成处：  
> 1）我的个人恶趣味，就是喜欢看丁丁摘取小卡的果实。  
> 2）如果小卡是被人上过很多次的男妓，那会涉及到另一个层次的心理问题，这篇我懒得写这么深了，下次（？）有机会再说。


	3. 初夜

在看到Castiel后背的那些伤痕后，Dean发誓，他会吻遍Castiel的全身，连这些伤痕，他都会挨个吻过去。

Dean让Castiel躺在那里，从他的额头开始吻起。他吻了他的眼睛、面颊、脖颈、锁骨、手臂以及胸口。他把Castiel先前没被蹂躏的那侧乳头含入口中，吮吸着，舔舐着。听到Castiel发出难耐的呻吟后，他向下伸出手，摸着他的腰侧、他的腹部，然后顺着肚脐继续向下，贴着蕾丝内裤的边缘，把手伸了进去。

他先是摸到了Omega小小的阴茎——要比普通男性的阴茎小一点，就算他已经勃起了，也是比较小的。他撸了几下硬挺的柱身，揉搓着他的阴囊，满意地听到头顶传来了哼哼声。随后，他顺着阴囊的后侧，继续向下摸去。在阴囊的后侧，有一道开口。他小心翼翼地顺着那道开口摸去，湿湿的、滑滑的液体弄湿了他的手指。他稍稍弯曲手指，便感觉到两瓣湿润的嫩肉裹住了他的手指，同时身下人也弓起身体迎向了他，喉间发出了细细的呜咽声。他趁机用牙齿咬了一口Castiel的胸部，顿时感觉到一股湿润的液体没过了他的手指。

Dean松开口中的乳头，抽回他的手，撑起身体低头看着Castiel。Castiel躺在那里喘着气，漂亮的蓝眼睛略显失神，脸蛋红扑扑的。他的两侧乳头都被Dean吸得肿胀起来，其中一侧乳晕周围还有一圈牙印。他的视线一路向下，发现自己还没把他的吊带袜和内裤脱掉。于是，Dean把身体向下挪了挪，直到自己的脸贴近对方的大腿。Omega性奋的气味在两个地方是极为强烈的，一个是脖颈的气味腺，一个便是两腿之间。Dean深吸一口气，感受着那股甜美的气味，然后用自己的胡茬蹭了蹭Castiel吊带袜上方露出来的大腿皮肤。这个动作或许让Castiel觉得有点痒，他轻轻笑了笑，躲开了Dean的胡茬。看到他躲开，Dean偏偏来了劲。他伸手抓住他的大腿，故意用自己的胡茬来回磨蹭大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，惹得Castiel咯咯直笑。闹够之后，Dean解开了吊带扣，脱下了Castiel的一侧长袜，然后对着另一侧重复的相同的动作，并顺手扯下了吊带袜的蕾丝腰带。这样，Castiel全身上下的遮蔽物，就只剩那条白色的蕾丝内裤了。

Dean半跪在那里，抓起Castiel的一侧脚踝。由于刚才的玩闹，Castiel还以为Dean要挠他的脚底板，便缩腿就要躲。Dean稍稍用力抓住他的脚踝，说了一句：“乖”，Castiel就听话地不做挣扎了。Dean转过头，吻了吻他纤细的脚踝，然后沿着他柔软的小腿肚，一路向上吻至膝窝处，再顺着大腿内侧一下一下亲过去，直至他的腹股沟。他对着Castiel的另一条腿重复了相同的动作。最后，他把脸面对着Castiel的两腿中间，停在那里不动了。

看到Dean停下了动作，Castiel以为他又在犹豫，便向下伸出双手，把拇指插入内裤边缘，准备脱掉它。Dean飞快地抓住了Castiel的双手手腕，阻止了他。在Castiel向他投去疑问的眼神时，Dean摇了摇头。Dean放开Castiel的双手，抓住他的两侧膝窝，把他的双腿向着他的胸口推去，说道：“抱着你的大腿，不要松手，宝贝。”

Castiel听话地照着Dean说的做了，用双手抱住了他的两条大腿。Dean在Castiel唇上落下一个吻，表示对他听话的奖励，然后向下挪去，用双手抓着Castiel的大腿根部，伸出舌头，对着他被蕾丝内裤包裹的会阴舔了一下。Castiel的整个身体瞬间弹了起来，其中一只脚不小心踢到了Dean的肩膀。他飞快地说了声“对不起”，更紧地抱住了自己的腿，身体微微蜷起，就好像他想要挖个洞把自己埋进去一样。Dean重新覆上Castiel的身体，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，低头在他耳边说道：“我不过是隔着内裤舔了你一下，你就这么大反应。那等我插进去的时候，你会不会晕过去呢？”满意地看到Castiel的耳朵尖变得更红，Dean拍拍他的大腿，说了句“放松”，然后又回到了他刚才的位置。

这一次，他又隔着内裤舔了一下，然后伸手把内裤的裆部拨到了一边，Omega滑液甜美的气味瞬间扑鼻而来。他舔舔嘴唇，伸出舌头舔了一下Omega的阴唇。这回，Castiel努力克制住自己不要挣扎，但他没能控制住自己的声音，发出了长长的、细细的呜咽声。Dean继续舔了几下，感觉到那两片小小的嫩肉开始充血、膨胀，更多的滑液从下面的小洞里流出。Dean收回舌头，用左手食指轻轻摸了摸他的阴唇，试探性地在他的小洞周围按了几下。他抬头看了眼Castiel，问了句：“我要把手指插进去了，可以吗？”看到Castiel点点头，便慢慢地把手指推进了他的小洞，直至第一根指节没入。

好紧，就是Dean的唯一感想。Castiel确实是个处子。Dean任由自己的Alpha接受了“我是第一个进入他身体里面的人”的想法，一股占有欲和自豪感油然而生。Dean把手指往里推了推，然后抽出一点，再继续推进，开始让Castiel习惯最低级别的异物插入。Castiel的双手紧紧扒着自己的大腿，皮肤都被掐出了印子，胸口剧烈地起伏着。Dean不禁有点担心，他的小洞这么紧，等会儿要怎么接纳Dean粗大的阴茎。然而，这个念头，毫无疑问让Dean的Alpha愈发性奋起来。

Dean知道自己Alpha性奋的气味一定是散入了空气当中，并且影响到了身下的Omega。因为Castiel扭动着身体，发出了呜呜的啜泣声，又一股滑液贴着Dean的手指流出，顺着他的会阴，流向了他的后穴。

他的后穴，一定也从来没被人碰过吧？

「他的所有第一次，都会是我的。」——Dean的Alpha在他的脑海中咆哮道。

Dean并没有意识到自己也发出了低吼，直到Castiel顺从的呜咽声传入了他的耳中。显然，Castiel的Omega受到了Dean的Alpha的影响，面对Alpha的低吼，发出了呜咽以示服从。空气里也出现了Omega在害怕时散发的气味。这让Dean感到一阵尴尬，他从没有让自己的Alpha失控过，更别说让它在他有意识的时候冒出来主宰自己的行为。

Castiel是第一个让Dean的Alpha产生如此巨大反应的Omega。

Dean不好意思地对着Castiel说了声“对不起”，而Castiel只是眨眨眼睛，摇了摇头。Dean愧疚极了，他应当让Castiel感觉到被疼爱，而不是感觉到害怕。他抽出手指，拍拍Castiel的手，示意他松手，然后覆上Castiel的身体。他低头亲了亲Omega的眼睛、脸颊和鼻子，然后吻住了他的嘴唇。他舔开Castiel的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，勾住对方的舌头，吮吻着。他的右手覆上了他小小的、软软的胸部，轻轻揉捏了几下，用指腹拨弄着他的乳头。渐渐地，Castiel的身体放松了下来，空气中Omega害怕的气味也慢慢散去，重新开始被甜美的情欲气息所替代。

结束这个吻之后，Dean用一只手撑着自己，一只手握住Castiel的左手，吻了吻他的手背，再次说道：“对不起，Cas。我从没让我的Alpha这么失控过。很抱歉让你感到害怕了。我不会再这样了。原谅我，好吗？”Castiel温柔地笑了笑，轻轻说了声：“好。”

Dean放下Castiel的手，摸摸他的脸颊，注视着他的蓝眼睛，问道：“我可不可以，亲一下你背后的伤疤？”

Castiel瞪大了眼睛。Dean本以为他会拒绝，正要开口道歉。这时，Castiel默默转过了身，让自己趴在了床上。

这一次，Dean终于真正看清了那些伤痕。

有的是鞭子抽打的伤痕，有的是棍棒殴打后留下的淤青，都比较新鲜；还有些烟头烫过的痕迹，以及一道旧的刀痕——就是Dean摸到的那道伤痕。一阵悲伤和怒火同时在他胸中翻涌，他努力地压制住自己瞬间暴怒的Alpha，深吸几口气，让自己的气味不要影响身下的Omega。随后，他低下头，小心翼翼地吻了一下那道刀疤。Castiel抖了一下，但是没有躲开，于是他继续亲吻着其他伤痕，极尽温柔。Castiel叹了口气，彻底放松了身体，任由Dean吻着他的后背。

Dean把每一道伤痕都亲了一遍后，顺着他的脊柱向下吻去，直至他后腰的凹陷处。他用嘴巴叼住蕾丝内裤的边缘，将它向下褪去，直至他的腿根。随后，他伸手扯掉了Castiel身上这最后一片布料，扔到了地上。他拍拍Castiel的大腿，说了句：“把屁股抬起来，宝贝。”Castiel用膝盖撑起自己，跪在那里，撅起了屁股。Dean跪在他身后，舔了一下他的小洞，然后重新插入了第一根手指。

不知道是否和姿势有关，这次的插入比刚才要顺畅不少。很快，Dean开始加入第二根手指。其实，对于会自行分泌滑液的Omega来说，手指扩张并不是必要的。然而，Dean无论如何都不想给Castiel的第一次留下糟糕的体验。他继续用两根手指抽插了一会儿，同时用另一只手玩弄他的阴蒂。感觉到Castiel已经分泌了足够量的滑液，他的呻吟渐渐变得难耐，空气中的情欲气味已然甜到发腻时，Dean便抽出了手指。他本来在想，是否就这么以后入的姿势进入Castiel的身体。一番思想斗争后，他决定自己还是想要在进入Castiel的时候，看着他的蓝眼睛。于是，Dean脱下自己的内裤，同样扔到地上，然后拍拍Castiel的腰，示意他翻过身。

Castiel翻身重新变成仰躺的姿势，他一眼就看到Dean勃起的粗长阴茎，顿时倒抽了一口气。Dean不好意思地笑了笑，可他的Alpha却无比自豪地挺起了胸膛。Dean忍不住对着自己翻了个白眼，换来了Castiel困惑不解的眼神。他只能覆上Castiel的身体，亲吻他的嘴唇，以掩盖他刚才和自己的Alpha进行无声吵架的白痴行为。他吻着Castiel，一边用自己粗长的阴茎蹭着对方小巧的阴茎。他中止这个吻，伸手去床头柜里翻找安全套，拿出一个安全套后，他用嘴撕开包装，把它套在了自己的阴茎上，伸手撸了几下，确保润滑液均匀地覆盖在安全套的表面。

Dean重新回到Castiel的两腿之间，握住自己的阴茎，在Castiel的两瓣阴唇间蹭了蹭，抵在了他的小洞入口。Castiel吞了口唾沫，身体肉眼可见地紧绷起来。Dean用双手抱住他的两条大腿，轻轻地上下来回抚摸，示意他放松。Castiel半睁着眼睛，对上Dean的视线，然后点了点头。得到他的允许后，Dean抓住他的大腿后侧，慢慢向里挺进。

Castiel发出了一声长长的、略带痛苦的呻吟，向后仰起脑袋，闭上了眼睛。Dean把自己插入了三分之一，停在那里，让Castiel适应第一次被粗大异物插入的感觉。就算刚才进行了手指扩张，他还是太紧了。如果Dean也是初次体验性爱的毛头小子，他估计已经秒射了。Castiel紧闭着眼睛，喘着气，双手揪着脑袋旁边的床单。见状，Dean放开他的大腿，覆上Castiel的身体，让Castiel放开手里的床单，然后将自己的双手与其交握。他亲了亲Castiel汗湿的额头，轻声说道：“嘿，Cas，睁开眼睛，看着我。”

Castiel慢慢地睁开了他的眼睛，他的虹膜在情欲的熏染下，已经深了一个色度。Dean对上他的视线，关切地问道：“疼吗？”Castiel张嘴喘着气，没有说话，只是点点头。Dean已经不记得上一次他夺走别人的童贞，是什么时候的事情了。他突然感觉自己真的变成了初次体验性爱的愣头青，不知道要怎么办才好。他一时不敢继续往里挺进，只能亲亲Castiel的鼻子和脸颊，希望可以让他稍微放松。他的担忧想必是从自己的气味里散发了出去，Castiel缓过气后，挣脱了Dean的其中一只手，抬手摸了摸Dean毛绒绒的短发。他对着Dean露出了一个温柔的微笑，用略显嘶哑的声音说道：“我没事，你可以继续了。”

Dean把脸埋进Castiel的颈窝，大口闻着他的木兰花气味，以抚平自己不安的情绪。他感觉自己现在就像是一只摇着尾巴的小狗，寻求着主人的安慰；而Castiel就是他的主人。他在Castiel的脖子上亲了一口，重新撑起自己的身体，开始继续往里推进。他始终盯着Castiel的眼睛，关注着他的面部表情。万一他面露痛苦，Dean就随时准备拔出来。他把自己推入到一半后，看到Castiel没有什么不适的表情，只是呜咽了几下，便鼓起勇气继续向里挺进。慢慢地，慢慢地，他终于感觉到自己的胯部贴上了对方的臀部，Castiel湿润的内里牢牢地裹住了他的整根阴茎。他低下头，亲吻着Castiel的嘴唇，一只手继续与他十指交握，一只手来回抚摸着他的腰侧，以示安慰。在亲吻和抚摸中，Castiel的身体变得越来越放松，于是，Dean将自己稍稍拔出一点，然后重新向里挺进。这次，Castiel发出的呻吟，似乎带上了一点点愉悦。Dean试探性地开始来回小幅度摆动腰身，而Castiel似乎慢慢适应了粗长的阴茎在他体内的感觉，来回的摩擦就给他带去了前所未有的快感，让他伴随着Dean的节奏发出了一声声的呜咽和呻吟，抬起双腿勾住了Dean的腰身。

Dean感觉到身下的Omega进入了状态，便加大了腰身的摆动幅度，也渐渐加快了速度。Dean持续操着他，把右手伸向两人的身体之间，握住了Omega的阴茎，同时张嘴含住了他的乳头。他的嘴吮吸、啃咬着Castiel的乳头，他的手反复撸动着Castiel的阴茎，他的鸡巴在Castiel湿润的阴道里来回抽插。在这三重的刺激之下，Castiel仰起脑袋，弓起腰身，更多的滑液从他的体内流出，难耐的呻吟变成了失控的哭叫，夹杂着Dean的名字和一些含糊不清的话语：“Dean……我……啊……我……Dean！”Dean感觉到自己的鸡巴被裹得越来越紧，手中的阴茎也越发硬挺，不断渗出前液。他知道Castiel已经坚持不了多久了。他最后亲了一下Castiel肿胀的乳头，沿着他的胸，一直吻到他的脖子，低语着：“宝贝，你都不知道你有多美。射吧，我想看你在我怀里高潮的样子，小天使。”说完，他啃咬着Castiel脖子那里的皮肤，进行着最后的集中冲刺。

终于，他感觉手中的阴茎抖了一下，一股温热的液体喷洒在两人的腹部上，同时，大量的滑液自两人的交合之处涌出，浸湿了Castiel的臀部和Dean的大腿。Castiel与他交握的那只手用力到令人发疼，他的身体不停发抖，嘴里断断续续地发出哽咽的声音。Dean闭上眼睛，享受着颤抖的甬道对自己鸡巴的按摩。他在Castiel渐渐瘫软下来的身体里继续抽插了几下，在即将到达高潮的前几秒，将自己的阴茎稍稍拔出一部分，让他的结贴着Castiel的外阴膨胀开来，而没有撑开他的内里，然后把精液射进了安全套里。他大可以让自己在Castiel的体内成结，享受他紧致的小洞给他带来的无上快感。可他一想到这是Castiel的初夜，一想到他刚刚插入Omega身体时、对方露出的痛苦表情，他就完全不忍心那么做。对于他的这种行为，他的Alpha在他脑内低吼着表达了不满，却直接被他无视了。

他小心翼翼地将自己从Castiel的身体里拔出来，发出了湿漉漉的声音。他看到安全套上沾了一点点血，然后摘下套套，打了个结，扔进了床边的垃圾桶里。他抓起床头柜上的纸巾，给瘫在那里一动不动的Castiel擦拭身体。他擦去了Castiel肚子上的精液，两腿间和屁股上的滑液，然后擦掉了自己身上的各种体液，把用完的纸扔进垃圾桶里。他的结还处于膨胀的状态，让他觉得有点难受，但他现在管不了这么多了。他在Castiel身边躺下，把眼皮已经开始耷拉的Omega抱进了怀里。Castiel哼哼着，把脑袋枕在了Dean的胳膊上。很快，他就像只猫咪一样发出了呼噜声。Dean轻笑出声，在Castiel头顶落下一个吻，给两人盖上被子，伸手关掉了灯。

空气中，Omega得到满足后的甜美气味开始慢慢扩散开来，让Dean也变得昏昏欲睡。他有点想知道，自己是否给Castiel留下了这辈子都忘不了的初次性体验。不过，这个问题，他可以留到明天早上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次开完车都会在第二天失忆——嗯？这是我写的吗？


	4. 傻瓜

半夜里，Castiel被Dean弄醒了。

他先是迷迷糊糊地感觉到有什么东西蹭着他的大腿根部。随后，搭在他肚子上的那只手移到了他的胸口，开始揉捏他的胸部。渐渐地，空气里弥漫起Alpha性兴奋的气味，让他彻底醒了过来。

Castiel睁开眼，在黑暗中缓慢地眨着眼睛，闻着空气里的味道。除了Alpha性兴奋的气味，他还闻到了焦躁和不安的气味。“Dean……？”

身后的Dean发现他终于醒了，便把脸埋进了他的颈窝里，呜咽着：“Cas……对不起，但是我好难受。”

Castiel瞬间坐了起来，他在墙上摸到了开关，打开了灯。突然亮起来的房间让两人都闭上了眼睛。在适应光线之后，Castiel推了推Dean，让他变成仰躺的姿势，关切地打量着他。

“Dean，你怎么了？出什么事了？”

躺在那里的Dean，额头都是汗水，面色潮红，喘着气。他用一种委屈而愧疚的眼神看着Castiel，迟迟没有开口。

Castiel掀开被子，发现Dean勃起的阴茎垂在他的肚子上，看起来红红的。可他的状态看起来远不只是性兴奋，否则他不会散发出焦躁和不安的气味。Castiel拍拍Dean的脸，再次问道：“嘿，Dean，你怎么了？告诉我，我在这儿呢。”

“我……我……”Dean吞吞吐吐着，似乎在进行某种思想斗争。终于，在咽了口唾沫后，Dean说道：“前面我在你体外成结了，并且、并且在它消下去的过程中，没有按摩它。所以……我的Alpha现在非常的焦躁。它正在发疯。”

Castiel愣住了。他很少听说Alpha会在体外成结，隐约知道那对Alpha的身体不是很好。那是对一种本能的强制违抗。如果在体外成结后，模拟体内的状况，在结消下去的过程中对它进行按摩，多少可以缓解一下。但是，如果完全置之不理，那就……

Castiel摸着Dean的胡茬，一种复杂的情绪浮上了心头。他用温柔的声音说道：“Dean，你可以在我体内成结的，没关系的。”

“可是……可是……那是你的第一次，我害怕我会弄疼你。因为我刚插进去的时候，你就疼得快哭了。”Dean的声音渐渐轻了下去，就好像在害羞。“我……我……我不忍心。”

“你这个笨蛋，那是因为膜破了。”说完，Castiel自己脸红了起来，他轻声继续说道，“后来你把我操舒服了，其实就没事了。你没有必要在体外成结的，大傻蛋。”

Dean好像只听到了其中一句话，他傻乎乎地笑了起来：“我把你操舒服了？真的吗？”

Castiel无奈地翻了个白眼，点点头。

Dean还在傻笑：“那你是不是这辈子都忘不了你的初夜了？”

Castiel忍不住笑出声，他摸摸Dean毛绒绒的短发，亲了亲他的额头，说道：“是的，我这辈子都忘不了。”

Dean是唯一一个对他这么温柔的人，他怎么可能忘得了？

Dean得意地笑着，但是很快，他又痛苦地呻吟起来。“Cas……”

Castiel摸着Dean的脸，他痛苦的模样让他心里一阵难过。Dean之所以会这么难受，是 **为了他** 。Castiel这一生中遇到过的人，不是在利用他，就是在歧视他、伤害他。Dean明明买下了他的这个夜晚，却如此温柔地对待他，甚至还害怕伤害到自己。

如果……如果Dean和他不是在这种情况下相遇……

Castiel闭上眼睛，让自己不要去做这种不切实际的梦。他和Dean共度的时光，基本也就只有这个夜晚而已。那么……

“有什么是我可以为你做的吗，Dean？”

“Cas……我……我想……”Dean再次吞吞吐吐起来。

Castiel抬起腿，跨坐到Dean的腰上。他俯趴在Dean的身上，双手手肘撑在Dean的脑袋两侧，用低沉的声音说道：“你是不是想干我？”

Dean没有说话，只是点点头。又一股Alpha性兴奋的气息在空气里弥散开来。

Castiel笑了，在Dean的嘴唇上落下一个纯洁的吻，然后在他耳边低语道：“今天晚上，我都是你的。你想怎么干我都可以。”说着，他用自己湿润的腿间蹭了蹭Dean坚挺的勃起。

Dean发出了一声低吼，他的Alpha信息素突然在空气里爆发。Castiel还没反应过来，就被Dean抓住腰翻成了仰躺的姿势，他只来得及发出一声“啊！”，Dean就扑到了他的身上，开始啃咬他的脖子。Dean把他的腿向两侧掰开，毫不客气地用硬挺的鸡巴来回磨蹭他湿漉漉的股间。眼看Dean把自己的龟头抵着他的入口，就要往里捅，Castiel飞快地抓住了Dean的胳膊，喊了一声：“Dean！你没戴套。”

Dean咕哝了一声，闭上了眼睛，脸上闪过一丝愧疚。他从床头柜里翻出另一个安全套，迅速给自己套上，然后把Castiel的两条腿推向他的胸口，趴到他身上，亲了一下他的嘴唇，嘟哝道：“对不起。”看到Castiel用嘴型向他比划了一个“没关系”后，他一手握着Castiel的腰，一手握着自己的阴茎，向着Castiel的入口推去。

Castiel闭上了眼睛。这次，Dean的插入不再让他感觉到痛苦。Dean的Alpha明明在发狂，可他还是努力克制着自己，尽量用一种缓慢地速度进入Castiel的身体。等他全根没入后，Dean喘着粗气，用一种询问的眼神看着Castiel。Castiel将双腿环在Dean的后腰处，搂住他的脖子，吻了吻他的脸颊，说了句：“动吧。”

得到允许后，Dean把脸埋进他的颈窝里，一边吮吸着那里的皮肤，一边开始摆动腰身。Castiel用四肢紧紧缠着Dean，享受着富有节奏的抽插给他带来的摩擦快感。Dean发狂的Alpha渐渐开始占上风，他的律动变得越来越快，一只手揉搓着他的胸部，一只手捏着他的屁股，嘴里嘟囔着含糊不清的话：“宝贝……你好美……小天使……我的天使……你好香……”

Castiel感觉自己的脸快要烧起来了。他呼唤着Dean的名字，时不时呜咽着，一股又一股滑液从他体内流出。他感觉到Dean的阴茎根部有什么在开始膨胀，耳边传来了Dean发出的呜呜声，就像是一只小狗。他用手抚摸着Dean的后背，亲亲他的耳朵表示安慰：“Dean，你可以在我里面成结，不会有事的。”接着，Dean在几下大力抽插之后，发出一声闷哼，在Castiel的体内爆出了结，然后射在了安全套里。

第一次被人在体内成结，Castiel感觉自己的下身仿佛要被劈开了。他轻轻地呜咽起来，大量的滑液自他股间涌出，缓解了被撑开的不适感。Dean的阴茎持续在他体内抽搐着，让一波又一波快感扩散至他的全身。

Dean结束射精后，倒在了Castiel的身上，大口大口喘着气。Dean的重量把Castiel压得有点透不过气来，他拍拍Dean的后背，咕哝了一句：“我要被你压扁了。”Dean瞬间撑起上半身，把Castiel抱在怀里，小心翼翼地将两人翻了个身，变成了Dean仰面躺着，Castiel趴在他身上的姿态。Castiel把头枕在Dean的胸口，听着他剧烈的心跳声。

这时，Dean突然想起了什么，他把手伸向两人的身体中间，握住了Castiel的阴茎，嘴里说着：“对不起，Cas，我光顾着自己了。”Castiel拍掉了他的手，重新在Dean的胸口躺好，说道：“不用管它，我已经高潮过了。”听到Dean发出了表示不解的疑问，Castiel便夹了一下Dean还插在他身体里的阴茎，惹得Dean呻吟着又射了一小股精液。Castiel轻笑出声，抬起头看着一脸尴尬的Dean，说道：“我可以有不止一种高潮，你不懂吗？我现在累了，不想体验另一种高潮了。”

他看着Dean的脸上慢慢露出一种恍然大悟的表情，正想嘲笑他是个傻子，这时，Dean对着他露出了一个表示赞叹、又带着一丝色眯眯的表情，抖了抖眉毛：“我早就说过，我遇到了宝贝。你的身体真是太棒了，Cas。”

Castiel有点不好意思地低下了头。他想，他需要一段时间来习惯Dean对他的赞美。

“那么，Dean，你的Alpha得到满足了吗？”

“满足了，非常满足。我觉得我要和它一起升天了。”Dean说着，故意发出了长长的一声呻吟。

Castiel哭笑不得地看着Dean在高潮过后的废柴模样。他感觉到了短暂的幸福，胸口涌起一股苦涩的爱意，和一丝恐慌。

他只是个出卖肉体的男妓，他不该对他的客人抱有任何的感情。

二十分钟后，Dean的结消了下去。他依依不舍地从Castiel体内拔出自己，将两人擦拭干净，重新盖上被子，牢牢地把Castiel搂在了怀里。

Castiel享受着这份短暂的温存，闭上眼睛，伴着Dean均匀的呼吸声，进入了梦乡。

***

第二天早上，Castiel醒来的时候，毫无意外地发现，又有个硬硬的东西顶着自己的屁股。他迷迷糊糊地转过头，对着Dean说了句“早上好”，然后把手伸向了那根硬硬的东西。

五分钟后，Dean侧抱着Castiel，把勃起的阴茎插进了Castiel的身体里，开始了他们这十二个小时里的第三次活塞运动。

这次，Dean坚持让Castiel获得了两种高潮。然后把瘫软无力的Castiel抱进了浴室，一起洗了个热水澡。

洗完澡后，Dean执意要给Castiel做早饭。看着Castiel吃完早饭后，他开车把Castiel送回到俱乐部门口。

下了车后，Castiel依依不舍地看着Dean，还没来得及说什么，就被Dean一把抱住。Dean把脸埋在他的颈窝里，吸着他的气味，说道：“我还会来找你的。等我，好吗？”

Castiel也闻着Dean脖子那儿的气味，感觉又一股爱恋涌上心头。他用微微发抖的声音说道：“好的，我等你。”

Dean放开他后，在Castiel的脸上亲了一下，然后回到了Impala里。Castiel看着Dean开着Impala扬长而去，转身向着“天使与恶魔”走去，回到了那个满是噩梦的牢笼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这章的丁哥被我写得像一只小狗【捂脸  
> 那个，关于体外成结的设定，是我自己编的，没有任何科学（？）依据


End file.
